


Worth It

by Kitty_Savella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Multi, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: Late night fun gainst two new participants. This might be the start of something beautiful.





	Worth It

Worth It

“Ssh, George, we’ve got to be quiet. Don’t want anyone coming to see what all the noise is.”

“I know that. Not my fault that the table was in the way. It wasn’t there this afternoon.”

“Sure, Georgie. The furniture around here doesn’t move by itself.”

“I saw that table moved. If you don’t believe me, you can stuff it.”

“Gred, please don’t be cross. I’m sorry I spoiled it. Don’t leave me.”

_Sigh_. “Of course not, Forge. I’m not cross. Come here and I’ll prove it.”

“Mmh…George…right…ah…there.”

“Ah-ah, Freddie. Quiet, remember?”

“Mnn…right…ah…quiet…”

-

“Hey, Gideon…come check out what I found.”

“What could possibly be so interesting that I need to get out of bed?”

“Come see for yourself. I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.”

“Hmf…fine.”

-

“Ah…unh…right…right…ooh…George…”

“See, I told you it would be worth it.”

“Unh…uh…yes…yesss…”

“Right you were, Gid. Thanks for showing me.”

“George…George…so…close…unh.”

“Need help there, George?”

“Gid…Fab…what?!”

“Ssh…let us take care of everything.”

“Unh…Fab…wha…ooh…”

“Mm…George, put your hand right here and bend over.”

“Like this?”

“Yes…just like that. Go slow, but keep it tight.”

“Freddie, you lay here and spread…yeah, just like that. Open your mouth…good boy.”

“Unh…”

“Ah!”

“Mnn…”

“Mmh…”

“Yes, yes…just…like…that…”

“Harder…deeper…yesss…”

“Ah…ah…ah!”

Urgh…nn…”

Mmm…so good.”

“Ahh…ha!”

“So…same time tomorrow night?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, I guess. If this isn't your cup of tea, you are welcome to go find some coffee.


End file.
